Admissions
by Ginger S
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to admit our fears


_From "Now Write: Fiction Writing Exercises from Today's Best Writers & Teachers..._

_Exercise:_

_Here are a few of my favorite exercises to jump-start a flagging writing session: ..._

_..._

_-Take one or two of your characters and put them in a stuck elevator with...your mother...the devil...God...Yourself...and let the action roll witout censure..._

**Admissions**

By GCS

Emergency! belongs to Universal and Mark VII

Ten days had passed since they pulled the two boys from the catacombs of the city sewer system; five since he'd been diagnosed with bacterial pneumonia and Dr. Brackett had finally allowed his release from Rampart "Bed and Breakfast" to finish his recuperation at his partner's house now that they were speaking again.

Sure he should have told them how much of the nasty water he'd swallowed, but Roy had been so mad at him that day he just kept it to himself. It wasn't until days later he realized the low grade fever he'd been running wasn't going away. Four days post rescue Johnny relinquished himself to the fact that he needed to let the doctors know he was ill.

Now securely in the "required wheel chair express" to the exit with Dixie at the controls, John Gage smiled to passers by as he was expertly whisked down the hospital corridor to the waiting elevator with hopes they would reach it before the doors closed. He wanted to escape the halls of this institution before Brackett changed his mind. "Hold that elevator," he called out hoarsely to the white clad orderly who had just stepped off and graciously placed his hand in the way of the closing doors to halt their progress. "Thanks," Johnny said softly as he was pushed into the small space and turned to face the closing doors glad that Dixie was behind him and couldn't see the strained look he knew must be on his face.

Yesterday he'd felt better and breathed better than he had in a week, but today his chest ached in tune to the throbbing in his head.

The elevator bucked and rattled noisily; after a few seconds that seemed like minutes the clatter faded.

Sensing a presence beside him, Johnny looked up at the man who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. _'When did he get on?'_

Johnny shrugged thinking his mind had wandered making him miss the stop on another floor.

"Hello John."

"Tunkasila?"

The spirit smiled down to him. "No my son. I am the Nagi Tanka. I have simply appeared to you in a form that you would not be frightened of."

"But Tunkasila has gone on to the spirit world many moons ago." Johnny rubbed his temples and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Then I have frightened you. For that I am sorry." The spirit placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Would you be more comfortable if I appeared to you in a different form?"

Johnny looked longingly at the figure who was now squatting beside him, concern etched on his face. "I've missed my Tunkasila." Moisture beaded into the corner of his eyes.

"Allright then, for you, I will remain in his image."

Johnny continued to stare at the spirit, memories of the good times he shared with his grandfather flooding his mind. "Why have you come? Am I dying?"

"I am here because you called out to me. When your friend hurt your heart you prayed for help. I have been with you ever since. I am here now with you, because you are still sick. You need to remain in this place, but you insist on leaving. Why?"

"I don't like it here. I don't want to be here." Then Johnny looked at his hands. He hated to admit to anyone why, but if this was truly the Nagi Tanka then nothing was secret to him anyway. In a soft voice he admitted, "Places like this frighten me."

"But dear one, you are medically trained. Why would you be frightened here where they can help you?"

"I...I don't know..."

"I think you do know." The spirit put his hand beneath Johnny's chin and raised his face so that he looked into the spirit's eyes. "Tell me dear one. Speak your fears aloud so that they will no longer have a hold on you."

After a long silence Johnny let out a long sigh. A single tear escaped the pools in his eyes and slid slowly down his cheek. "Places like this didn't save my parents. There is so much pain and suffering, and sometimes even the best doctor's can't make a difference. I know, because my friends are some of the best. But I still can't bring myself to stay. The ones who stay the longest seem to be the ones who never leave…or at least not with their souls. I'm not ready for my soul to depart my flesh. I'm not ready to leave this world for that of the spirits."

The spirit pulled Johnny into a fatherly embrace. "There now, you have spoken your fears to the heavens. Now you can let them go."

Johnny felt at peace. He knew what he had to do. He turned to look up at Dixie, but she was no longer there. "Where is Dixie?" He asked with alarm. He tried to rise from the chair. "What kind of hoax is this?"

"Fear not, she is near." The spirit gently urged Johnny back down and backed away. "Let these friends help you son."

"Don't go." Johnny pleaded with the image of his grandfather, but a gray haze seemed to fill his vision.

"Johnny? Sweetheart can you hear me?" Dixie was brushing the damp hair from his forehead and holding his wrist.

"What's going on Dixie?" Dr. Brackett looked at Johnny with concern.

"We were just on the elevator. I thought he dozed off. It's been a long morning waiting to be discharged, but he isn't waking up. Johnny?" She patted his cheek.

Glazed eyes blinked until she came into focus.

"Johnny?" He could hear Dr. Brackett's muffled voice calling to him.

He blinked again hoping the spirit would be there when he opened his eyes again.

"Let's get him into a treatment room Dix."

"He's burning up, Kel." Dixie brushed her hand across his brow again.

Joanne Desoto came into the automatic doors to the Emergency room and spotted the group just outside the elevator. Roy was on shift, and she had promised to have Johnny settled at home by the time he got off duty. Sensing something wasn't right she hurried over to them. "What's wrong?"

Johnny looked up at her. "I'm sorry Joanne, but I can't come home with you." Then he turned to Dr. Brackett. "Doc, I don't feel so good. I should've told you this morning, but I wanted to go home." He lowered his gaze in shame. "I…I need to stay here. I need…need to let you help me get better." When he looked up at his three friends he saw the Nagi Tanka standing behind them smiling. "Pila mita." He said to the image of his beloved grandfather who turned and disappeared into the crowded hospital corridor. Johnny turned to Dixie, "Can you take me back to my room?"

The End

nagi tanka - Great Spirit

"Tunkasila?"- grandfather

pila mita - my thanks


End file.
